


Hurricane

by edema_ruh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Bars and Pubs, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, they sing hurricane from panic! at the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edema_ruh/pseuds/edema_ruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amis go to a karaoke bar, and Grantaire and Courfeyrac end up confessing themselves to the men they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alluringwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringwaters/gifts).



After a successful protest organized by the Amis, they decided to celebrate. 

Nobody quite knew where to go – the Musain was their usual place to go after protests, but the occasion called for something different. Since Grantaire was the one who knew all the good places in the city, he was the one to suggest the karaoke bar two blocks away from the Musain. 

"That actually sounds very nice", Combeferre commented, intertwining his arm with Courfeyrac's while they walked down the street and completely missing the way his friend blushed slightly. 

"I hope this isn't of those places we can only go once because R got too drunk and got all of us kicked out for good", Bahorel jested, laughing loudly and tapping Grantaire on the back. The cynic saw the way Enjolras rolled his eyes, agreeing with Bahorel, and pretended it didn’t hurt him. 

"Well, don’t put all the blame on me", Grantaire said, smirking. "Let's not forget about that time when you drank so much that you took all your clothes off and pole danced on that stripper club". 

"You promised you'd never talk about that!" Bahorel protested, faking embarrassment. 

"You two went to a stripping club?!" Enjolras asked, looking astonished. His cheeks looked rosy, but Grantaire thought it was only due to the chilly evening air. 

"Are you jealous, Apollo?" Grantaire's smirk grew wider as he raised a joking eyebrow at Enjolras. 

"No, of course not", Enjolras immediately responded, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "I just... I don't", he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't think treating women as objects and throwing money at them is very nice". 

"Right", Grantaire said, finding Enjolras' excuse bullshit. "I always took you for the kind of guy that defends women who empower themselves and do what they want with their bodies". 

"I", Enjolras swallowed dry, not looking at Grantaire. He was at a loss for words – that never happened before, that never happened _at all_... Unless he was with Grantaire. "I don't --" 

"Let's not start a discussion, shall we?" Combeferre intervened, sensing Enjolras' awkwardness. The only people unaware of Enjolras' feelings for Grantaire were the cynic and Enjolras himself. "We're going to this bar to have fun, not to argue with each other". 

"Aw. Ok", Grantaire fake pouted, looking resigned. "But I was looking forward to hear Enjolras' excuse". 

"I wasn’t going to give an excuse", Enjolras retorted, looking annoyed. "Plus, I don’t have to explain myself to a drunkard". He internally flinched at his own harsh words. They left his mouth before he could filter them – another effect Grantaire seemed to have on him – and he looked up at the man, expecting to see the hurt that always appeared on his eyes whenever Enjolras was harsh to him. But instead, Grantaire was staring back with playful eyes, almost as if he was amused. This eased Enjolras' madly thumping heart a bit. 

He knew he found Grantaire attractive. He even thought he could feel something for the man. 

But this was getting too out of hand. This was sweaty palms and thumping hearts and overthinking and butterflies in the stomach. This was something Enjolras wasn’t used to, he had never felt this before and his life – and he didn’t like it. It made him vulnerable and distracted. He didn’t need a boyfriend, it would only diverge him from the cause and give him more things to worry about – plus, Grantaire probably didn’t even like him back anyway. 

Enjolras realized he had been staring at Grantaire's grey eyes for too long and embarrassingly tore his gaze away from the cynic. 

As they reached the karaoke bar, Enjolras shook his head slightly, promising himself he would get Grantaire out of his head for good. This unrequited crush was doing him more harm than good, to the point where he couldn’t concentrate for more than half an hour without Grantaire's smirky face flooding his thoughts. No, this was too much. He would forget about Grantaire, and if the only way to do so was to be rude to the man to make him go away, then he would do so. 

Grantaire didn’t like him anyway. So that wouldn’t make any difference to him, would it? 

His heart ached, but he ignored it, asking for a soda and sitting beside Combeferre instead. 

Enjolras was quite aware of Grantaire's constant presence right beside him, but he never turned his head to look, and never took part on any conversations just to avoid speaking to the man. Grantaire seemed to notice this though, and when Enjolras' cold shoulder became too much, he tapped him in the shoulder. 

"You okay, Apollo?" He asked when Enjolras reluctantly looked at him. "You're a little quiet". 

"I'm fine", Enjolras said harshly. Grantaire was having none of that. 

"I thought you'd be a little happier about the protest today", he tried. "You know, even for a cynic like me, today's results were better than I had expected. It seems like we could be heading somewhere-" 

"I said I'm fine, didn’t I?" Enjolras interrupted. Grantaire stared back at him, and – oh no. Oh, there was the hurt look that always haunted Enjolras' thoughts late at night when he couldn’t get to sleep because of the man. Enjolras knew that this was for the best, Grantaire could never requite his feelings and it would be best for the both of them to distance themselves. 

"Alright", Grantaire finally said, voice slightly muffled by the loud sound of someone drinking. "Sorry for disrupting you, _your highness_ ", the last words were spoken with venom, a tone that Grantaire spared for Enjolras whenever he was too harsh. He got up from his chair, pulling Joly and Courfeyrac by the arms and dragging the friends to the bar. Enjolras stared blankly at the cup of soda in front of him, feeling empty. 

"You know, that was unnecessarily harsh", Combeferre leaned closer and told him.  

"I know", Enjolras admitted quietly. 

"Why can't you just accept you have feelings for Grantaire and stop pining from afar?", he asked sadly. It pained to see his friend like this, trying to push Grantaire away so that he wouldn’t have to deal with his feelings. 

"I'm not pining", Enjolras tried to protest, but it sounded weak to his own ears. He let out a resigned sigh, finally looking up at Combeferre. "Plus, he doesn’t return my feelings, so there's no reason why I should tell him". 

Combeferre choked on his drink, having to clear his throat several times before speaking. 

"What was that?" He asked, looking at Enjolras as if he had grown a second head. 

"I said there's no reason I should tell him, because he doesn’t return my feelings", Enjolras frowned. 

"Enjolras", Combeferre started, using the same tone one would use to explain something easy for a child. "Why do you think Grantaire doesn’t return your feelings?" 

"He's always loud and obnoxious to me; he always mocks the way I look and my hair and my lips, and he's always disagreeing with me in front of people to humiliate me... he doesn’t like me, Combeferre. If he did, he wouldn’t make fun of me all the time". 

"Enjolras, my friend, you know I love you like a brother but sometimes you're as blind as a rock", Combeferre said, and Enjolras seemed offended at this. 

"Well!" He started, exasperated, "Look at who's calling me blind. Courfeyrac has been pining for you for months and you haven't even noticed!" 

"What?! Courfeyrac isn't pining for me, where did you get that from?" Combeferre frowned, surprised. 

"It's actually really obvious even for me, he keeps _flirting_ with you-" 

"Courfeyrac flirts with _everyone_ -" 

"But with you it's different!" Enjolras smiled. "He looks at you differently. I can see that". 

"You must be seeing things", Combeferre said, drinking from his cup so that he didn’t need to speak. He took the opportunity to spare a glance at the bar and saw Courfeyrac sitting beside Grantaire and Joly. Grantaire had a large cup of something – probably alcoholic – and was gulping it down while Joly chanted "drink! Drink! Drink!" Beside him. He finished drinking it, slamming the now empty cup on the bar counter with more force than necessary. 

Courfeyrac was laughing hard, head thrown back and dimples appearing on either side of his cheeks. Combeferre couldn’t help but to smile at the sight. 

Then Courfeyrac looked directly at Combeferre from across the bar, and their eyes met. 

Courfeyrac winked at him. 

Combeferre looked away, feeling himself blushing. 

If Enjolras was right about Courfeyrac pining over him, then he and Enjolras were both oblivious idiots. 

- 

"He hates me", Grantaire groaned sadly, head leaning against the dirty counter. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, and he knew he was drunker than usual but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help but to remember the way Enjolras had looked at him, full of hatred and annoyance. 

"He doesn’t" Courfeyrac slurred, sounding – and looking – drunker than Grantaire (which was something rare). "He's just really really really really really oblivious". 

"He hates me", Grantaire whined, hiding his face. "He can't stand me". 

"He's dumb", Joly slurred, passing an arm over Grantaire's hunched shoulders and leaning over him. "He doesn’t know what he's missing. You're amazing". 

"Ferre will never love me back", Courfeyrac moaned, imitating Grantaire's position and leaning on the counter. "He doesn’t even know how I feel... I'm not his type and I'll never be. I looked at him and he looked away, I don't know what I did wrong". 

"You two are a pair of pining idiots", Joly rolled his eyes, getting up from the bar stool and leaning heavily on Courfeyrac's arm to regain ballance. "Stay here and don’t do anything stupid, I'll be right back". 

"Where are you going?" Courfeyrac cried loudly, propping himself up on the counter to see Joly better. "Don't leave us!" 

"Joly, come back!" Grantaire moaned. "Stay with us!" 

"He's gone", Courfeyrac sniffed, hunching over the counter again and leaning his head heavily on it. "What will we do without him, R?" 

"Well you still have me", Grantaire slurred, reaching for Courfeyrac's arm and squeezing it. "Not that that's much to have". 

"Don't say that, R", Courfeyrac moaned, genuinely sounding sad. "You're awesome. And Enjolras likes you back". 

"He doesn’t", Grantaire protested. "He won't". 

"Don’t tell him I told you but he does", Courfeyrac continued, propping himself up again and shaking Grantaire's shoulder. "He doesn’t even know you but I've known him since we were kids and I can tell". 

"You're seeing things", Grantaire rolled his eyes before closing them again, looking tired. "You should be paying attention to Ferre, he's the one who likes you back". 

"But he's always avoiding me when I wink and he doesn’t take my flirting seriously", Courfeyrac protested. 

"It's because you're always fake flirting with your friends", Grantaire reopened his eyes just to roll them, mimicking Courfeyrac and propping himself up on the counter as well. He gestured for the bartender for another shot. "He must think you're just playing around too". 

"Do you think so?" Courfeyrac asked, sounding hopeful. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were glassy from drunkenness. 

"Hell yeah", Grantaire agreed, raising his glass before downing it in one large gulp. 

"What should I do to let him know I like him?" Courfeyrac asked desperately. 

"Fuck me if I know, I've been pining for your best friend for two years now and he still hasn’t noticed", Grantaire replied, offering Courfeyrac a shot and downing another. 

"You guys are all set", Joly said, suddenly reappearing and placing his hands on each of his friend's shoulder.  

"Set for what?" Grantaire slurred, blinking sluggishly. 

"You're up next to sing on the karaoke", Joly announced, smiling widely, and Courfeyrac clapped excitedly. 

"What will we sing?" Grantaire frowned. 

"I don't know, you decide", Joly shrugged. "Just make sure it's something great". 

"I might have an idea", Grantaire smirked, clinking his glass with Courfeyrac's before drinking it. 

- 

"Oh no, check that out", Bahorel said, nodding towards the stage. Combeferre turned around to look, and saw Grantaire and Courfeyrac climbing the couple steps to the stage, leaning heavily on each other and giggling. 

"They must be really drunk", Feuilly commented with humor. 

"Enjolras", Combeferre said, calling his best friend's attention. The leader looked up at Combeferre and then at the stage, expression shifting when he saw Grantaire already grabbing at the microphone. 

"Hey, hi", Grantaire said, after tapping the microphone a few times. "Uh, me and my pal here-" 

"Your good pal", Courfeyrac corrected, stumbling over the words and leaning heavily on Grantaire. Someone handed him a microphone and he smiled widely at it. 

"Me and my good pal here are going to sing a song", Grantaire continued, nodding at himself proudly. 

"We're gonna sing Hurricane from Panic! At the Disco", Courfeyrac announced, looking over excited. 

"Hell yeah", Grantaire said, hi-fiving Courfeyrac. He then cleared his throat just as the song began and looked straight at Enjolras. 

Enjolras blushed. 

"Are you worth your weight in gold? Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone", Grantaire sung, looking directly at Enjolras. The leader found he couldn’t tear his gaze away.  

"Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold", Courfeyrac sang, and following his line of sight, Enjolras noticed that his friend was staring directly at Combeferre, who was gaping. "You and God both got the guns, and when you shoot I think I'd duck!" 

"I led a revolution in my bedroom, and I set all the zippers free", Grantaire sang, and Enjolras had never realized how _silky_ Grantaire's voice was. He was a great singer. Shivers ran down Enjolras' spine upon hearing the lyrics. "We said 'no more wars, no more clothes, give me peace'. Oh, kiss me!" 

Enjolras found himself gaping too, feeling his friends' looks upon him. Could that be? Did Grantaire like him back? Why else would he be singing that, looking directly at him...? 

Enjolras found his pants were growing to be too tight. 

"Hey, hey, we are a hurricane", Grantaire and Courfeyrac sang at the same time, jumping around at the stage while the public cheered. They were clearly very drunk, but it was a nice song and they both sang very well. They continued through the lyrics, until Grantaire came to a stop and literally _pointed_ at Enjolras. 

"Well I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed, but he didn’t come and speak to me", he sang, deep voice resonating through Enjolras and sending another shiver down his spine. The whole bar was staring at him now, and his blush deepened. "Or put my heart at ease, and I believe that half the time, I am a wolf among the sheep, gnawing the wool over my eyes!" 

Enjolras looked at Combeferre as the pair continued to sing, noticing his friend looked astonished and turned on at the same time. 

"What the hell?" He mouthed to Combeferre, who just shrugged in confusion. 

"I think that's our evidence", he mouthed back. 

The song ended with a lot of cheers, and Grantaire and Courfeyrac stumbled their way out of the stage and towards Enjolras and Combeferre's table. The sober pair looked at their drunk friends for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, until Combeferre finally stood up, eyes never leaving Courfeyrac's. 

"Can we speak for a moment?" Combeferre asked, clearly embarrassed, and Courfeyrac nodded emphatically, leaning heavily on Combeferre as they walked away. 

"Alone at last", Grantaire slurred, dropping heavily on the chair beside Enjolras. The leader was looking at him with terror, but Grantaire must have mistaken it for disgust because he put distance between himself and Enjolras, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry about that", he quickly said, not looking at Enjorlas. "I didn’t mean to expose you, I just... I wanted... ah", he gave up, too drunk to establish a coherent excuse. He didn’t regret doing what he did. 

"Did you mean it?" Enjolras asked, gathering all his courage and taking Grantaire's hand into his. Grantaire looked up at him as if he was the sun. 

"Ev'ry word, Apollo", he slurred.  

Enjolras had no idea of how to approach the subject or to declare himself. So he decided to be as clear and straightforward as possible. 

"I have feelings for you", Enjolras stated, noticing the way Grantaire's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.  

"I... I have feelings for you too", Grantaire finally said, looking shocked. 

"Good", Enjolras smiled, heart beating madly inside his chest. He was too aware of his sweaty palms against Grantaire's, but on his defense, Grantaire's palms were sweaty as well. He swallowed dry and took a deep breath, before saying: "Can I kiss you?" 

"W-what?" Grantaire asked, eyes widening further. He looked incredulous. 

"You don't have to say yes unless you want to", Enjolras quickly added, "But if you do, I... I would very much like to kiss y-" 

Enjolras was interrupted by Grantaire's lips connecting softly with his own. 

They kissed tenderly for a few seconds until Grantaire's tongue found Enjolras' lower lip, and then they were passionately making out until they both had to part for air. 

"Can we get out of here?" Enjolras asked suddenly, too aware of the many people surrounding them at the bar. Grantaire was still staring at him as if he was made of gold, but nodded slightly after a few seconds. 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, stumbling his way up to his feet and following Enjolras out of the bar, hands intertwined. 

"Somewhere more private?" Enjolras suggested, and the sound of voices and music was muffled by the bar door closing behind them. Enjolras immediately turned on his heels and kissed Grantaire again, the cynic leaning back on the wall outside the bar. As they parted for air again, Enjolras noticed that Grantaire's cheeks were flushed and his lips were red.  

"God, you're such a great singer", Enjolras whispered, kissing Grantaire's neck. 

"Apollo", Grantaire whispered back like a prayer, eyelids dropping close and lips parting. 

A throat was cleaned somewhere beside them, and Enjolras basically jumped, startled. The pair looked around at the same time, spotting a Courfeyrac with a completely disheveled hair being embraced from behind by Combeferre, who had a smirk on and bruised lips. 

"God bless Joly", Courfeyrac said, looking pleased with himself. 

"Indeed", Combeferre nodded behind him. 

"Let's never forget whose idea it was to come to this karaoke bar", Grantaire responded, reaching and biting Enjolras' ear softly. The man blushed. 

"I've been into you for so long", Enjolras said quietly, so that only Grantaire could hear him. "But I was afraid you didn’t reciprocate my feelings". 

Grantaire turned around to face Enjolras, glassy eyes shining with adoration. 

"I've been pining for you for years, Enjolras", he said lovingly. 

"You have?" Enjolras frowned. 

"Yes, you oblivious man", Grantaire pulled him into another kiss. 

"Alright, jeez you guys, we're standing right here", Courfeyrac protested, feigning annoyance. 

"So are we", Enjolras retorted, noticing the way Combeferre was nibbling Courfeyrac's ear lobe as he spoke. 

"Maybe we should all get out of the cold street?" Combeferre suggested, standing beside Courfeyrac and grabbing the man's hand. 

"I agree", Enjolras nodded, placing a sloppy kiss on Grantaire's cheek. "We can all go back to mine, if that's ok". 

They all agreed, and Grantaire grabbed Enjolras' hand, returning the kiss on the cheek as he followed his Apollo back to his apartment. 

He would always follow Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something happy that doesn't involve pain and blood, so I'm sorry if this turned out bad  
> Also I have no idea how to end happy stories so there's also that  
> Kudos and comments make me happy, so does constructive criticism! You can always find me on edema--ruh.tumblr.com


End file.
